Just a Monochrome Kinda Day
by Leepoez
Summary: Weiss is left alone to do her thing, but what happens when Blake is added to the mix? One-shot


Weiss: a lonely, sad, and at this moment very VERY horny girl.

After coming to Beacon Weiss had little to no chance of masturbating, considering things were very busy being the first month of school with initiation and all. Her team was always around so even when she was not busy with assignments she was busy humoring her nut case of a leader. But at this moment none of that mattered, all that mattered was that all of her team was gone doing activities that she could care less about. 'Even Blakes gone, probably at the book store or something.' after dismissing that thought she began.

Weiss began by quickly but elegantly removing her night gown throwing it on to Blakes bed to her left. With no hesitation she striped her self of her bra, laying down on the bed to finish what she intended to start.

'I want this, no NEED this' Weiss thought quickly. Her hand slipped under her expensive lingire meeting only with the curly white hair that Weiss had neglected to shave in the past month Weiss chuckled to herself, moving forward her middle finger almost instantly instinctively plunged in to the depths of her core making herself yelp in a bit of surprise. She could feel her walls clenching against her digit as the foreign invader began pumped in and out of her roughly. ' Shit, this is so good!' Weiss though through the clouds of ecstasy obstructing her thoughts. She needed more though something different, something that would spice up her usually boring sessions.

Weiss now rubbing her clit with her index finger, causing her breaths to become much more short and shallow, ' Still not enough.' she thought. With her left hand she was massaging her left nipple, which was now erect as can be. ' Still not enough!' She though with much frustration. But before she could continue this session she heard a noise in the room, like footsteps 'Shit, must be Blake!' Weiss felt a warm breath on her shoulder, and a whisper.

"Need some help there princess?" a voice purred.

Weiss froze in place, 'What did she just say?' Weiss though confused. "W-What do you mean do I need help?" Weiss inquired shakily.

Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind resting her chin on the white girls shoulder and licked her earlobe resulting in Weiss becoming more frozen then she ever thought possible before, then Blake whispered in the Heiresses ear " Ya know with fingering yourself and all."

Weiss quickly becoming to uncomfortable with the situation quickly pulled free Blakes weak hold and turns around, "Whats gotten into you Blake!?" Weiss asks trying to maintain composure.

Blake shook her head head side to side a few times before speaking " Weiss look I'm sorry its just, I'm in heat and I can't help it I need to release if you know what I mean." Blake stated in a coy fashion.

"Well go "release" somewhere else!" Weiss almost commanded.

As Weiss waited for Blakes response she noticed the pure raw carnal lust that had returned to her eyes. Amber eyes half lidded she slowly crawled her way up the bed Weiss backing up as she did so, 'kink' that was the sound of Weiss hitting the headboard but that sound also mean't she had no way of escaping Blakes sexual advances. " Oh god..." Weiss let out a sigh full of anxiety, she had just realized she was missing her undershirt and her panties due to her earlier activities.

Blake immediately latched on to Weiss' left nipple and began to suckle all the while rubbing her own pussy up and down Weiss' thigh causing juices to start flowing out of her dripping vagina and coating the heiresses right leg. Weiss tried shoving Blake off her nipple that action caused Blake to bite down hard causing Weiss to flinch in pain.

After a minute or so of this treatment Blake finally released Weiss' nipple, which was wet and swollen , but not from Blakes bite but from the arousal that the action brought to Weiss. Weiss hated to admit she actually enjoyed being sucked on by the faunus but she couldn't lie to herself she did indeed love the the feeling of her tongue swirling around her nipple.

Snapping out of her thoughts the White girl noticed the faunus' ass about three inches from her face swaying from side to side almost as if trying to tease me or most likely asking for something. Suddenly 'thwomp!' Weiss' vision was covered by something soft and padded, 'is that bone?' Weiss' suddenly came to the conclusion that this was indeed both of the Raven Haired girls ass cheeks.

Weiss tried to slide out from under her, but all that did was make things worse now positioned in a fashion where Weiss' mouth was perfectly aligned with Blakes pussy and her nose poking at the faunus' anus. This change turned on Blake as she howled in ecstasy.

Weiss decided that the only way for this torture to end was to give Blake what she wanted, release. She cautiously poked her tongue out of her mouth and reluctantly spread Blakes folds causing Blake to moan and buck resulting in Weiss' nose burrowing deeper in her anus. She kept on eating out Blake who tasted like sweet tuna. Blake was nearly screaming in pleasure and bliss rocking back and forth on Weiss' face causing her own nectar to smear all over the heiresses face. Though she didn't like the situation she was in Weiss found it pleasing that she could help her friend in a time of need.

At this point Weiss' face was covered in Blakes pussy nectar which in turn encouraged Weiss to keep going, she continued the pattern of up down in out, until she felt Blake shifting and groaning loudly at seemingly random moments, every time Weiss would thrust her tongue into Blake her pussy walls would clench tightly around her tongue meaning that she had to be close to cumming. With one final rough thrust Blake clenched Weiss' tongue repeatedly, as her whole body began convulsing in pleasure she started moaning and squirting causing the heiresses midriff and crotch to become soaked in Blakes juices matting her pubes together. Her squirts now reduced to small spurts came to an end.

Blake then rolled of Weiss and started to groom Weiss' wet pubes with her tongue occasionally sucking on them. After thinking she had done enough Blake laid her head on the white girls pelvis and nodded off, all the while Weiss just stared in bewilderment at what had just happened 'Did she seriously just do that?' Weiss though perplexed. "God I just wanna go to bed." Weiss whispered under her breath. With those words Blake awoke, 'crap not again thought Weiss.' But Weiss noticed Blake Blushing deep red. " Weiss I'm so so so so sorry! I never meant for this to happen honest it was just instinct taking over and I couldn't help it! Please forgive me!" Blake pleaded.

Weiss gave a tiny endearing smile, "Don't worry Blake, as long as it doesn't happen again were ok."

**END!**

**Well that was my first try at a fanfiction, perhaps starting with lemons wasn't the best idea but oh well.**

**Review with constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks**


End file.
